A trip to Kei
by hanjuuluver
Summary: Youko misses her parents and asks Shouryuu to have Enki pick them up and bring them to Kei. How will it go over? YoukoxShouryuu. NOTE! I have since redone this. This is the first attempt made when I was starting out. The new version is called "Homecoming"
1. Chapter 1

This is just gunna be a one-shot. Its kinda been buggin me for a while, and I'm kinda bored right now. I should probably be doing that homework assignment for math, but this amuses me more, so XP. And there will be some scene changes. For these I will use watch out for flying cows of doom. Enjoy!

Pairings: YoukoxShouryuu (sorry KeikixYouko people, I just can't really see that happening, so I'm not gunna go there…)

A Trip to Kei

Back in the palace of Kei:

"Why are you so sad Youko?" asked Suzu. It had been about two or three years since Youko had become the Queen of Kei, and perhaps three to four years since Youko had been taken away from Japan.

"Suiguu has been acting up again."

"oh… what did it show you this time?" (a/n: for those who don't know or just can't remember, Suiguu is Youko's sword that shows her visions.)

"my home back in Japan and…" Youko trailed off a bit after this, so Suzu prompted her to continue.

"and who?"

"and my parents."

"you must miss them a lot."

"yes, I do. They looked so worried and sad. I know it's because they think I ran off, and I know they are worried about me, but I can't go there to explain or else the people of Kei will suffer, and I can't let that happen, things are still so chaotic from the rebellion and all, I just couldn't do that to them again…"

"hmm….. I know what you can do!"

"really! What?"

"if we could get Keiki to go over, he could bring them with him in a shoku!"

"That's a great idea Suzu! But it can't be Keiki, we all know how he can be… maybe Shouryuu would let me use Rokuta!" (a/n: if you don't know who Rokuta is, he is also known as En-ki, the kieren of En, and Shouryuu is the king of En. Now that that's cleared up…)

"really? Do you think he's let you?"

"only one way to find out!"

watch out for flying cows of doom

In En:

"Hello, Youko! To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Shouryuu grinned mischievously.

"It shouldn't be that much of a surprise! I sent my letter about five days ago, and it should have gotten here at least three days ago!"

"…"

"sigh well, since you asked, I was hoping for a favor."

"anything for you my love."

"cut it out." said Youko, even though it was pretty obvious that she didn't mind at all. Shouryuu came a bit closer and pulled her into a hug.

"one favor asks for another." He said simply, pulling her into a kiss. Youko knew this would come. He did this every time she came over, not that she minded. She returned the kiss with equal passion. After a minute or so Youko broke the kiss, staring back into those deep caring eyes.

"there. That should cover the expense. You even got the bonus of getting to touch a bit of the skin on my back, so now I think you should repay the favor." Youko stated plainly. Shouryuu just smiled. He knew that she enjoyed it. It was her humor that she could put into any situation. She always did know just how to get her way with him.

"Its worth it. What kind of lotion do you use by the way? It works very well." He replied equally seriously. The two smiled at each other before Youko answered.

"wouldn't you like to know. Now to that favor I wanted to ask of you."

"Ah yes, the favor. What would you like?"

"I need to borrow Rokuta for a day."

"and why would that be? I'm sure Keiki wouldn't mind helping with whatever it is." Youko's face dropped a bit at the mention of her kieren.

"no, I don't think he would really understand." Shouryuu cocked an eyebrow and waited for her to continue.

"see, Suiguu has been acting up again, and its been showing me my parents. I just can't get over how much I miss them. Then the other day, the day I sent the letter, Suzu suggest that I use Keiki to bring them here, but you know how Keiki is. He'll probably just make something up and tell me how much damage it could cause to both world and that them being here would just distract me bla bla bla bla bla. You know how he can be. He just doesn't understand what it's like to have parents that you grew up with or how hard it was to leave. Besides, everyone back in Japan who saw him that day he brought me to this world would know and would have told my parents by now. They wouldn't trust him even if he did go, but with Rokuta…"

"I see what you mean. Besides, it would be easier to trust some little kid who says something about knowing where you are than it would be some tall guy with facial expression issues." Youko laughed at this. Keiki had not managed an actual smile since the day she met him. the idea of him showing up at her parents' house like that and saying something along the lines of 'her majesty wishes to see you once more and has asked me to bring the two of you to Kei with me' just seemed so funny. She let a giggle escape and Shouryuu smiled. He loved it when she laughed, it would light up her face. She needed to laugh every once in a while. She had been under so much pressure lately.

"you know, borrowing the kieren from another country is complicated. Besides, there's the whole thing of a kieren leaving his master's side, and—" he was cut off by one of Youko's fingers settling itself across his soft lips.

"oh come now. You let him go search for Taiki all the time, and let's not forget those chocolates you got for me a while ago. Don't you think I know Japanese chocolates when I eat them?" Shouryuu knew he had been cought. He also knew that Rokuta had planed on looking for Taiki again in about three days. After he was done with that he could go pick up Youko's parents.

"you know, hiding this from Keiki will be hard."

"hmm… it'll be worth it. Thank you Shouryuu." She gave him a small peck on the lips.

"It's gotten pretty dark out side. Maybe you should spend the night here, but I think all the other rooms are not quite presentable. You could share mine with me." Shouryuu said, knowing that Youko knew exactly what he was offering.

"hmm… I think I'll take you up on that offer. Keiki's not expecting me back till around noon tomorrow anyway, and I kinda like it here." She looked at him mischievously and wrapped her arms more tightly around his waist.

"one room for the night coming up!" he said then picked her up and carried her like a newly wedded couple up to his room and set her lightly on the bed and climbed in after.

"Shouryuu, would you help me out of some of these clothes? I'm afraid I find five or six layers a bit hard to move in." he smiled at her.

"only if you help me out of some of mine."

"No, I don't mind at all." She said as she started removing his robes.

watch out for flying cows of doom

Back in Kei again:

"So, what did he say?" Asked Suzu the day Youko came back. She knew perfectly well what the answer had been just by looking at Youko's face.

"They should be here by the end of next week!"

"Really? That's great!"

Watch out for flying cows of doom

Nine days later in Kei:

"Your majesty, king En has just arrived with some guests."

"Yes, thank you." Yoko said, trying her best to stay in control of her emotions. Truth be told, she was very worried. What would her parent's reaction be? She had been gone for such a long time. Would they be mad? Would they forgive her? _'and will Rokuta be ok? Who knows what mom and dad's reaction was to him not to mention coming to a whole different world. I really must thank Shouryuu for understanding…'_ "Send him in along with his guests if you please. Oh! and if you would, please do not tell the taiho about this."

"Yes, your majesty." The servant bowed and left the room.

"Where is she? Where is my daughter? Who are you anyway! I could have sworn your hair was black before! Where is Youko?" Youko could hear her mothers voice long before she saw her face.

"MOTHER! Mother, I'm here!" Youko yelled as she ran out of the room. for a while her mother just stared, then…

"Yo—Youko? Is… is that really you?"

"Yes, mother, it's really me! My face has changed a lot, hasn't it?" was all Youko managed to say before she ran towards her mother and hugged her, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Youko, we missed you so much…" her mother said before she too dissolved into tears. Her father just stood back a few feet away, staring in disbelief. Shouryuu and Rokuta stood back behind all of them, watching this long awaited reunion between daughter and mother.

Watch out for flying cows of doom

About an hour later:

Youko had finally managed to stop crying and had usurered Shouryuu and her parents into the library where she had told her parents of everything that had happened from the moment that Keiki showed up until they came. Though she decided to leave out the possession by the hinman, the starvation, the near death experiences, the betrayal by Sugimoto, the king who had tried to kill her, her relationship with Shouryuu, and the fact that nether Keiki or Enki were human, though she did explain that the kieren was the only 'person' who could chose a ruler and cross the border between worlds.

"So this 'Keiki' has chosen you to be queen of this place?" asked her father. Youko just nodded.

"Well I for one would like to meet this Keiki person. Where is he?" asked her mother looking around the room, half expecting him to be there.

"He's… I'll have someone go get him. I'll be right back." Youko said as she stood up and left the room. though there were two servants standing outside the door, she didn't really like the idea of people waiting on her all the time, believing that the day she could not walk to another room to get something was a sad day indeed. That and she needed a bit of time to prepare herself for the encounter of her kieren. _'how will he react to them being here, or me not event telling him for that matter. And what will happen when he finds out that I used Shouryuu's kieren to do the job instead of him?'_ she sighed audibly. "I guess I'll just have to find out." she said as she headed towards the kieren's room.

Back in the library:

An awkward silence befell the room after Youko walked out about twenty minutes ago. Shouryuu understood exactly why Youko had left. This would be something she had to tell Keiki herself. He still wished that she was there too. The silence was starting to get to him, so he decided to break it, though he knew he would regret it later.

"So, you're Youko's parents? She's told me so much about you. She really has missed you both for the past few years."

"We missed her too," said Sarah (I don't know what Youko's mom's name is, so I shall call her Sarah. And I think I will call her dad John. Not very anime names, I know, but I'm white, so I just know whit names.) with a reminiscent smile. "So you're Shouryuu. Thank you for helping my daughter make it here safely. I am glad she has such a good friend. So where is it your kingdom is again?"

"I am king of En."

"Really. How long have you lived there?"

"umm…" _'damn it Youko. I can't tell them I've lived there for over 500 years! You owe me big time for this.'_ "I was brought there by Enki when I was about twenty. (a/n: is that right?)"

"oh, so you're about… twenty five now? Is that about right? I'm not too good at guessing ages."

"uhh…"

Back to Youko:

After about five minutes Youko had reached Keiki's room.

"Keiki? Are you there?"

"Yes your majesty. Come in." Youko did as she was told and found her kieren sitting at his desk going over some of the documents she had signed the previous day. "was there something you wished to talk to me about?" If she wasn't so busy feeling guilty she probably would have thought something along the lines of, 'no, I just walked in here for no apparent reason because I still get lost in my own house and thought this was the closet room.' even though she still did get lost occasionally. Who could blame her? It was a large building after all. As it was though, she said instead, "Yes, Keiki, there is. My… my parent's are here." She said as she drew back a little, unsure what his reaction would be. Keiki looked up, apparently surprised, but he never really did display his emotions very openly, so it was hard to tell.

"Why did you not inform me of this sooner? How did you get them here?" at this Youko got some of her fire back.

"as to the first question, I was not sure how you would react, and that leads me to the second question, En-ou allowed me to use Enki for the job. After all, you are the one who kidnapped me from school, and I'm not exactly sure how they would react to you on those conditions."

"I see. Is that all?" Keiki said, looking completely unfazed.

"no. they want to meet you."

"indeed? Well then, I suppose I am obliged to go, am I not?"

"yes. Let's go." Youko said as she left the room, Keiki following her out.

Back in the library again:

"oh, so you're about… twenty five now? Is that about right? I'm not too good at guessing ages."

"uhh…" thankfully he was saved from answering as Youko walked back into the room with a slightly ticked look in her eye. Shouryuu assumed that Keiki had not reacted at all, let alone the way Youko had been expecting. That must have brought her back to her old self again.

"Youko! You're back!" Said her mom, momentarily forgetting Shouryuu, for which he was very grateful for. That would have been a very awkward situation indeed.

"So, Youko, where's Keiki?" asked Rokuta. Partly because his fellow kieren was not yet in the room, and partly because he was anxious to get to try to see the look on his face. Surely this would be an interesting encounter. _'Kidnapper and the parents of the kidnapped. This should be fun…'_ unfortunately, Enki was very disappointed. Apparently Keiki had been forgiven simply for the fact that he had made their daughter into a queen and by offering to let both John and Sarah live there. Sarah was simply thrilled to get to be with her daughter again.

Watch out for flying cows of doom

That night:

"Shouryuu?"

"yes, Youko? What is it?"

"thank you." She said as she drew closer to him in the bead, lying her head on his bare chest and falling asleep.

The End

A/N: so, howd ya like it? This is my second fic, but my first attempt at romance. I'm generally not into this kinda thing, but this story's been playin around in my head for a while, and so I sat down to write it and it kinda wrote itself! Let me know how you like it. I have some more ideas for TK stories, but I'm not sure if I should write them. None of them are romance though. But please review this! Even though it was just a one shot, I would like to know how I can improve my writing. Flames allowed. They help me heat my house! XD but please press that little blue button down there and let me know what you think! Even two or three words of commentary would make me a very happy person!


	2. NOTICE

I AM POSTING THIS NOTICE TO ALL MY STORIES BECAUSE IT IS IMPORTANT AND NO ONE SEEMS TO BE LOOKING AT MY PROFILE!!!

I have for some time been thinking about creating a new account, because I feel that I've outgrown "hanjuuluver" for a number of reasons--primarily that my writing style has changed so much it simply doesn't mesh with what I started with, but I don't really want to /erase/ my earlier fics either.

I would have moved to Live Journal, but I'm electronicaly challenged (a sad fate for a 20 year old college student at a tech school--It's most embarrassing) and can't figure out how to work it. As such, I am staying here on , but will be moving to a new account, **Rio Azules** is my new penname. As motivation to go over there, not only will I be posting my new fics there, but in a month or two that will be the only place to read the fanfics that I like from hanjuuluver such as Homecoming, Together in Solitude, For Now and Forever, and many more.

I really hope you all follow me over to my new account, **Rio Azules**, and that you continue to put up with my lameness. Chances are I will never write another chapter fic and will just be contented with occasionally posting one-shots, drabbles, and perhaps the occasional three-shot.

For those of you reading Waiting For You, I'll finish writing that here on hanjuuluver and it may or may not be transferred to Rio Azules later. We'll see.

Thank you all for reading my work as hanjuuluver.


End file.
